


Role play vice versa

by stars_fall_on



Series: Behind the scenes [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: This is what happened after filming the scene under the moonlight 7x11.Noel and Cameron get into a dirty role play.





	Role play vice versa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a one shot I did for request I got for my prior work 'Lovers on screen'.
> 
> You should definitely read it first, because this work is based on it and it makes much more sense to you then. It's set between chapter 8 and 9.
> 
> It's a lot of dirty smut, so have fun and tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> Ps.: A special thanks to my beta - LuckyShaz! :-*

"Ooooww! The fuck was that for?“ Ian asked about the punch he gets from Mickey on his upper arm. 

"You never fucking visited me!“ Mickey sounds broken, vulnerable and Cameron himself has to swallow hard, before he is able to remember his next quote. 

"It was hard seeing you“ Ian pauses for a short time, earning a look full of disbelieve from Mickey, before he adds: "through that glass.“ He tries to make it sound like an apology coming from deep inside his heart, because fuck, Cameron knows this excuse is lame and he can feel Mickey’s disappointment with this statement.

"Better get moving if we want to get to the border by morning.“ he adds, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Doesn't really matter when we get there. As long as we keep border patrol from recognizing me.“, Mickey retorts, passing his cigarette to Ian, who inhales deeply.

"Having second thoughts?“ Ian questions. 

"Fuck no. What am I leaving behind? My family? Who cares if I never see those shitheads again. You had my back more than they ever did!“ Mickey says, as if the words aren’t special, as if he tells Ian every day. He then lays down on his back on the spread out blanket. But after all that happened between them in seven seasons of Shameless, Cameron can’t overplay the feelings he gets when he hears those words coming from Mickey. Bewilderment, lack of comprehension and bitterness. Really? Mickey is the one saying that? Again?

He lays also back down, next to Mickey and tries to remember what comes next. He hears Noel or Mickey exhaling deeply, doing the same and waits for Noel to speak up again.

"Hey, you ever think back in the day this is where we'd be?“ Mickey asks, laughing lightly, while staring into the sky full of stars. 

"You running from the Feds?“ Ian starts, letting a few moments pass, before he adds "Yeah, I could have predicted that.“ chukling when he earns Mickey’s elbow for it, a little laughter filling the rough night air. Cameron feels Noel’s look on his skin, but stares furthermore into the sky. He knows what’s coming next and prepares himself inwardly.

"You ever think about me?“ Mickey asks, once again vulnerable as shit and Cameron can feel his own heart breaking. "When I was in the joint?“ 

He looks over to him, seeing that he is holding his breath. Afraid what Ian might say. 

"A lot.“ Ian whispers, watching Mickey letting out a breath of relief, before turning his face to the sky back again.

"Fuck, I missed you.“ Mickey says and although Cameron isn’t watching him, he knows, that Noel has tears in his eyes, holding them back from falling.  
The words cut in deeper than a knife. He wants to say something, anything, but is forced to stay silent. Fucking script!

"CUT!“ John yells and both boys sit back up. It’s hard for Cameron to shake off the atmosphere, which was built up from this scene. He looks at Noel, but said one averts his gaze. 

"That was great guys, stunning! Thanks, You’re free!“ John tells them and Cameron sees Noel instantly getting up and leaving towards the car, which should bring them back to the set. 

Cameron jumps up too and goes after him, grabbing his shoulders softly to turn him around. "Hey, you okay?“ he asks, but Noel still avoids his eyes, looking to the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure.“ Noel reassures him and gets into the car, Cameron following right behind.

"Back to the set?“ the driver asks and Noel nods his head in agreement "Yes, please.“

Cameron can feel his stomach tightening, during some more moments of silence. This isn’t normal – usually they start chatting about their done scene, laughing and joking, but this time they‘re not. The silence stays, before Cameron nudges Noel’s shoulder and leans in to whisper in his ear "You sure?“  
Noel only nods, still doesn’t look at him.

Cameron wants to turn him around, search for the beautiful blue eyes, he‘s learnt to love the most during the last weeks. He wants to get behind that sad look on Noel’s face, because he damn fucking knows that something is wrong. 

He really hopes that Noel isn’t going to put their whole 'thing‘ into question again, like he did when it all started weeks ago. He wishes, that he isn’t thrown back to those days, where Noel felt guilty all over, when they started to experience what they feel for each other. But Cameron doesn’t know why – why should Noel do this now? Everything had been fine in the morning, and also during their first shoots on the road with Damon. He thinks that he must have missed something, and searches for an indication of what's going on by scanning Noel’s face.

Fuck he looks so sad. He wants nothing more than to pull him into a hug, kiss his neck, his cheek, his jaw and collarbone and make him happy again.

He must have stared at Noel for too long, because the latter turns his head for the first time and looks into his eyes, a soft and small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It’s okay. Let’s get back to the hotel real quick, okay?“ Noel whispers and Cameron feels himself relaxing a little. Although he can’t shake off the feeling, that something is bothering Noel. Maybe he will open up later to him, in the privacy of one of their hotel rooms. He really hopes he will and shakes his head in agreement. 

 

They haven’t talked much in the wardrobe of the set or on their way back to the hotel, only when they decided in which room they are going to sleep tonight. It’s Noel’s this time. They don’t have any rules, when they use Noel’s or Cameron’s room, they just decide it day by day.

As Cameron recognizes, that Noel went to the shower, while he picked up some stuff from his own room, he is a little sad and disapointed. He loves it when they share the shower, massaging each other one with shower gel, fumbling over each others bodies, kissing hotly, while the water pours down on their heads. Sometimes they also fuck, at times torturous slow, at times rough and hard. 

Cameron knows there still has to be something on Noel’s mind, making him pensive. So he slumps towards the couch, on which Noel is sitting, draping his arms around Noel’s chest, smelling the sweet scent of his freshly washed hair. 

"Hey.“ Noel mumbles delightedly, as he looks back at Cameron, who can’t resist the urge to press a soft kiss on those beautiful lips.

"Hey.“ he utters back in the brief moment that their tongues aren’t entangled, the kiss still soft though. 

Cameron breaks it and comes around the front of the couch, straddling Noel’s legs and fondling with his still wet black hair. "You gonna tell me what’s on your mind? Cause I can see, that something's bothering you.“ Cameron whispers, looking straight to Noel’s eyes.

Noel lets out a soft chuckle. "It’s nothing, really!“

"Why don’t you let me decide for myself if it’s nothing or not, hm?“ Cameron asks softly, so as not to upset Noel or push him too much.

There is a short moment of silence, before Noel speaks up. "It’s just… the last shoot was hard. Harder that the other ones. Can't shake it off, it was really intense, you know.“ Noel opens up, while putting his arms on Cameron’s lower back, stroking him slowly.

“Yeah, this scene was rough! It was hard for me to play, I just wanted to scream 'Fuck, I've missed you too!' But you know...“ Cameron states, giving Noel a short peck on the lips.

“Doesn't feel right, man.“ Noel explains, taking a deep breath, while his hands keep pulling Cameron closer on his lap. “I mean, I understand their love story, I really do, and it's okay that Mickey will always be the one who gives a little more and Ian the one who takes it. But after all they've been through, Mickey would've deserved some reassurance. Just a little gesture, that Ian did truly love and miss him.“ Noel continues and Cameron can hear the sadness in his voice. Noel really seems to love and live his role as Mickey Milkovich. Maybe this is the reason, everyone falls for this character on the show. He plays him so damn perfectly, like it's his own life and background. Cameron sees him shaking his head hesitantly, before adding: “This dialogue should have been reverted. Ian should've told him, that Mickey had his back more than his family ever did and that Ian have missed him!“

“Yeah, I know, would've wanted this too.“, Cameron admits, noticing that Noel can't shake off his role tonight.

“I'm sorry, this isn't professional, I shouldn't let Mickey's feelings taking over me.“ Noel whispers, taking his hands off Cameron's waist, to rub his palms over his face.

“Let me make it up to you!“ Cameron whispers hotly in Noel's ears, starting to nibble on his earlobe and kissing his way down his jaw.

He feels a smile tugging at the corner of Noel's lips, his hands finding their way back to Cameron's hips, pulling him closer in his lap and making perfect friction between them. “You don't have to make anything up to me, it's not your fault.“ Noel returns, letting his head fall back on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut and giving Cameron more access to kiss his neck.

“Okay, then let Ian make it up for his lack of words to Mickey.“ Cameron breathes out between kisses on Noel's neck and collarbones.

Noel's head shoots back up. “You up for some role play, Gallagher?“ Noel grins and Cameron feels himself relaxing for the first time since their shoot. This smile is all he needs to survive.

“What do you want me to do, Mick?“ he asks hardly audible, voice already turned on, from the friction Noel produces between their laps.

“Have something on your ears, princess? Told ya already, what I want you to do.“ Noel shoots back and Cameron can't hide the smile spreading over his face. Oh yeah, Mickey Milkovich is on.

“Oh yeah? You need to help my memory a little bit.“ Cameron breathes into the crook of Noel's neck, where he is still kissing every inch of it and let's himself get lost in the world of Ian and Mickey.s

“Would't have to do it, if you'd listen carefully, bitch. Told ya about some nipple pinching and ass eating you could do.“ Mickey smirks and Ian remembers the street and the Jeep, when Mickey told him about his 'plan'.

“What Mickey Milkovich wants, Mickey Milkovich gets!“ Ian mumbles, tossing his and Mickey's shirt to the ground. As he starts ghosting his lips down Mickey's chest, pointing his tongue out to lick with the tip over one of Mickey's nipples, the older one let's out a shaky breath.

“Stop teasing you son of a bitch and get to work. Jesus!“ Mickey sounds already desperate for his touches.

“That's my needy bottom!“ Ian replies with a smirk on his lips, before swirling his tongue in circles around Mickey's nipple, making them hard. One hand supports his tongue to play with his nipples, the other one starts palming Mickey's growing erection through his sweatpants, which causes a low moan to come out of Mickey's throat. 

“Fuck!“ the black haired boy hisses through gritted teeth. It spurs Ian on to give the other nipple the same treatment than the one before. He licks flat across it, only to replace it with slow circles around the teat, with the tip of his tongue. He then twists them a little between two fingers, not hard enough for Mickey to get hurt, but to feel a pleasant pain, causing him to let out a soft groan. He licks over the stiffened peak again and sucks, tongue playing with it as his mouth covers it. Mickey bows his back and whimpers.

“You like that, Mick? Huh?“ Ian asks, still palming him slow through the fabric, their eyes meet, green locking with blue.

“Like to kick your fucking ass, if you don't hurry the fuck up!“ Mickey retorts snappish, but Ian knows that he's definitely enjoying this, and continues to suck on his nipples, driving Mickey insane ever so slightly. He reaches down with both hands, to dig his fingers in the waistband of Mickey's pants, indicating for his boyfriend to lift his ass a bit, so he can pull the sweatpants and boxers down in one swoop, freeing Mickey's already leaking dick.

“Mhmmm“, he can't help the sound from escaping his lips when he sees Mickey's cock and knows he has to taste it. Though Mickey only spoke about nipple pinching and ass eating, Ian decides that he can't resist the need to blow him so he kisses his way down his chest, his hands still playing with Mickey's sensitive nipples. He positions himself between Mickey's legs, while simultaneously caressing Mickey’s V zone, his inner thighs and his abdomen, sucking some hickeys in Mickey's hips. And Mickey is looking at him, looking as nervous as ever. Ian feels Mickey’s dick twitch underneath him, breath hitching.

As he takes him into his mouth, Mickey's head falls back on the couch, his hands digging into Ian's red hair. “Holy shit!“ Mickey gasps, trying to catch his breath, while Ian licks with his tongue from the base to the tip of the other man's cock.

Fuck, the moans and gasps from the Southside thug egg him on so badly, his rock hard dick aching for some friction, rutting only so slightly against the couch.

Mickey’s taste lingers on his tongue, he can smell him on his lips, can feel him on his skin, as a moan escapes his lips. He sucks, licks, swallows and moans, over and over again, and feels Mickey squirming underneath him. Ian’s mouth waters some more and he stares up at Mickey again, heavy lidded eyes welcoming him, as he reaches for his ass, to push him in deeper and deeper. He sucks at the tip, licks at the slit and groans at the taste, before he decides that he doesn’t want Mickey to come yet, he needs to eat him out.

As Ian lets go of Mickey’s dick, he hears him whining at the loss of contact. He grabs Mickey’s asscheeks and pulls him closer to himself, lifting his ass up and grabbing him under the knees to push them back up to Mickey’s chest to have a better access for what he needs to do next. "Hold them.“ Ian dictates, getting up and heading towards the drawer of the bed.

"Ay, you gonna leave me here like some fucking needy pussy or what?“ he hears Mickey screaming after him and rolls his eyes. This is so fucking Mickey Milkovich in person! He grabs the lube and a condom and rushes back to the couch, where Mickey still holds his position and yanks his underwear off.

Ian knees between his legs again, his lips parted by the sight infront of him. "Mhmm... anyone eat that god damn beautiful fucking ass in prison?“ he questions and earns raised eyebrows from Mickey for it. 

"Pffft! Wasn’t anyone’s bitch in there!“ he replies, causing Ian to chuckle, while he rolls on a condom, for what he has planned later.

"Why you're laughing, Gallagher?“ Mickey asks, voice sounding turned on and pissed at the same time.

"Think that makes you my bitch then!“ Ian conters and licks with his tongue flat over Mickey’s rim. A moan slips from the older one’s lips, before he finds his voice again. 

"Fuck!“ he breathes and Ian starts thinking, that Mickey forgot a sharp reply to his statement before, but then he hears him whispering barely audible: "Ever was, firecrotch!“ and it melts Ian’s heart. Moments when Mickey opens up, when he talks straight from his heart, without using his big mouth to harden his soft words are rare and Ian hesitates for a short moment before he remembers, what he’s doing now. He licks over Mickey’s rim again and again, pressing a finger at his tight entrance and playing with the muscles around it. As Ian starts to lap at his hole, Mickey instantly lets go of his knees, wrapping his legs around Ian’s shoulders. It takes Ian by surprise and he freezes in his movements for a second.

"The fuck did you stop?“ Mickey groans and Ian laughs. His needy, needy bottom. "Get back to work Gallagher, or I swear to god!“

Ian licks across Mickey’s rim once more, causing the other one to arch his back, whimper and cry out of pleasure. Ian then starts to circle his hole with his tongue and gets the most wonderful sounds as a reply. Ian has never heard such pleasant noises before and he has to stop rubbing his dick against the couch or he'll come right now.

Just as Ian thought the noises that are coming out of his boyfriend's mouth couldn't get any higher, he pushes the tip of his tongue inside of him and is immediatly taught better. Mickey pulls hard at his hair, letting out a high “Holy sh- Aaah!“ and is cut from a eratic moan coming deep from his chest. Ian points his tongue and pushes in and pulls out, slowly at first and getting faster, when he feels Mickey pressing his ass closer to his face.

“Fuck, Ian! Keep doing that, oh god!“ Mickey is such a trembling mess and Ian wants nothing more than to fuck him good and hard. But on the other side, he is proud to give Mickey so much pleasure with this rimjob and is encouraged to make him come like this.

His tongue darts in and out, in and out, and he feels spit dribbling down his chin, but he couldn't care less. Mickey moaning like that, his taste on Ian's tongue driving him fucking crazy. He shuts the whole world out, concentrating only on this fucking adorable man infront of him.

He pulls his tongue out, only to suck and lick flat at his hole, before darting it back in, feeling Mickey shaking at the inner touch again.

Fuck, Ian can't think straight anymore, the only words that cross his mind are 'more, more, Mickey, more'. He tastes so good, so fucking fantastic and he can't resist the urge to bite softly in the ring of muscles at Mickey's entrance.

“Shiiit! Close, Ian, FUCK!“ he hears Mickey breathe, his voice on the edge of getting lost in his throat. Mickey is so close, and his tremblings drive Ian insane. He needs more. He pushes his tongue in and out with more fervor, before circling his hole with the tip of his tongue again.

Fuck, this taste, this smell, he would die to have it for the rest of his life. This man is fucking perfect and Ian decides, that he has to do this more often. Pleasure him as often as possible.

Ian can feel Mickey's finger curling harder in his hair, sure that he is going to find some red strings in his fingers afterwards. Mickey's balls begin to contract, and Ian knows, that this his last chance to get inside of him - feel him!

“Ian, Ian, Ian.“ Mickey's cries get louder each time he mumbles his name and Ian pushes his tongue out, gets up and slams his fucking hard and hurting cock deep inside of Mickey, hitting his prostate instantly. Mickey rips his eyes open and Ian can see his black pupils blown with lust, his mouth gapes open, unable to breathe or produce a single word.

Ian thrusts in hard, fast and deep, only two or three times, before Mickey freezes in his actions and empties himself across his stomach and chest. 

Ian continues to fuck him for a few thrusts, overwhelmed by the sight of a trembling Mickey and his tight contraction around his own cock, before he decides, that Mickey must be too overstimulated and pulls out, caressing Mickey's head and face. “Breathe, Mick, breathe!“ he whispers, recognizing that the orgasm of the dark haired boy still remains and he hasn't inhaled since Ian slammed in for the first time.

Ian leans down, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, breathing some air into his boyfriend, before Mickey let's out a loud sigh of the words “Oh FUCK!“, and starts breathing fast and eratically again, squeezing his eyes shut.

Ian leans back up, fucking turned on from all that happened and tosses his condom away. Standing infront of an exhausted Mickey, who is leaning flaccidly against the back of the couch, he starts stroking himself.

“Fuck Mick, you look so hot, so perfect. Your tight ass ruins me, makes me so hard, fuck!“ Ian breathes, setting a quicker pace of his pumps.

Mickey's eyes flutter open and he stares at Ian full with lust and love. He parts his mouth and lets out a shaky breath. “Holy shit Gallagher!“ he mumbles, still worn out from his own orgasm, but definitely turned on by the sight infront of him.  
“Can I help you a little bit, hm?“ Mickey asks, his eyes only leaving Ian's lustblown face to look at his hand working his own dick, precum leaking at the tip.

“Touch yourself!“ the answer comes immediately and Ian slows down the pace, needing to stop himself from coming to watch what Mickey is able to give.

A moan escapes Mickey's lips and as soon as he wraps his hand softly around his own dick, Ian sees it twitching in arousal. Mickey starts stroking himself slightly again.

“Shit! Jesus!“ Ian groans, feeling a wave of electricity shooting through every cell of his body. He's close. Fuck!

“You like what you see, Ian?“ Mickey's voice is low-pitched, flirty and fucking teasing and Ian is only able to nod, letting out whimpers of lust.

This man drives him fucking crazy.

“Fuck, always giving me what I need, Mick! Shit, I need to come!“ Ian hisses, stroking his painfully hard cock still slow, to savor every facet of Mickey's pleasured face and his hand on his semi erect dick, deep in his brain.

“Where? Where do you wanna come, Ian?“ The way Mickey says his name, brings him rapidly close to the edge, the slow strokes don't do shit to prevent the raising climax. Not with this fucking gorgeous man infront of him.

“On you!“ he breathes, his voice getting more and more eratic with every passing moment. His cock hurts, craving for some relief. But Ian tries to resist, wants to cost this event out as long as painfully possible.

Mickey whines, he fucking whines at Ian's words and he makes it so damn hard for Ian to hold back.  
“Wanna come all over my body, huh? Mix your jizz with mine?“ Mickey speaks huskily and he is such a fucking tease. His words produce goosebumps all over Ian's body and he knows by now, that there are only some seconds left. Close, he's so fucking close. And he knows, that when Mickey opens his mouth again, he'll lose it.

“Yeah.“ his own words aren't really audible anymore, because this guy knocks every fucking breath out of him.

“Why don't you do it then? Huh?“ Mickey aspirates, looking as if he could also come any moment again.

Ian starts stroking himself hard again, knowing that this is the end.

“Fucking do it, Gallagher!“ Mickey forces, playing with his own dick and Ian falls apart, tearing into millions of pieces, while he shoots his load on Mickey's stomach and chest.

His orgasm hits him so damn hard, his knees go weak and he loses his balance, tilting forward over Mickey, whose arms get a grip of Ian and help him to lean above him on the couch.

“Fuuuuck!“ Ian cries out, his face tremoring with pleasure, as he keeps pumping himself through his orgasm. After a few moments he stills, unable to move.

He prays to god, that he'll never forget what happened right now.

His chest is heaving and the glimpse of happiness he catches in Mickey's eyes doesn't let his breath stabilise. This man takes his breath away as Mickey, and more than ever as Noel.

“Fuck.“ he repeats himself, pushing his weight off the couch and standing straight infront of Noel.

“Yeah,“ the other one chuckles, “fuck.“ Noel still rests spent on the couch, their cum spread all over his body. It's fucking hot. 

“I think I should take a picture of that mess!“ Cam smiles, knowing he would really want to capture this moment. Noel naked, with his after sex face, his cheeks glowing and blushing and their cum on his body, is definitely something Cam would use to jerk off in times when he‘s without his lover.

“Oh woe betide you!“ Noel replies, before Cam heads to the bathroom, getting a towel and cleaning him up. 

“I guess this wouldn't have happened as you and me. At least not that fast!“ Noel states, after all the jizz is removed from his body.

“Probably not!“ Cam laughs. “But it was fucking hot!“ he adds.

“Damn right, it was!“ the older man agrees.

“I'm glad Ian could make you happy again.“ Cameron smiles and leans down to kiss his lover deeply.

“Not Ian.“ Noel breathes against Cameron’s mouth, in the short moments their lips disconnect.

“Huh?“ Cam doesn’t get it. Maybe he is too lost in kissing Noel, he can’t think properly and slides his tongue into Noel’s mouth.

After a short moment of just enjoying the dance of their tongues, Noel breakst he kiss and takes Cam’s face in his hands. He looks him deep in the eyes and Cameron’s heart skips a beat. He has never met someone with eyes like this before. The look Noel gives him, goes straight to his heart.

“It’s not Ian that makes me happy. It’s you.“ Noel smiles and kisses him again.

Oh my Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Satisfied? :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> As always, comments and/or kudos are highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Thanks
> 
> XXX


End file.
